What He Never Knew
by XxlivinghopexX
Summary: James Potter believes he knows all and is obsessive over Lily Evans. But there are things around Hogwarts that even James Potter didn't know of. That never means that she doesn't know.
1. Idiot 1,2,3 and Remus

**Chapter 1: Idiot 1, 2, 3 and Remus**

James Potter stood in the Common Room telling a first year where his classroom was. If it had been any year but his seventh, you would have looked twice if you had seen this but James had grown up and was actually helping people besides just pranking them.

James looked up to see a red head and her two friends walk into the Common Room. The redhead looked around and spotted James. She smiled and walked over to them.

James quickly turned to the first year, "Duck."

"What? Why?"

"Because this is probably not going to be pretty and I would rather you not get stuck in the crossfire."

The first year looked at the red head. She didn't seem like she could be mean but listening to the Head Boy (James) he ducked down.

"Hello James."

"Lily Bean."

"Would you like to explain why all my clothes now say 'I love James Potter'?" Lily asked in a sickingly sweet voice.

"I have no idea why they would say that but I do love that you would so openly declare your love for me." James grinned as he ran his hand through his hair.

"James Potter you know that I did not place that writing myself. I figured you with the help of Idiot 2, Idiot 3 and Remus you charmed them all." Lily's voice suddenly hardened.

"What would give you that idea?"

"Well the fact that it has your little group's signature small at the right corner of it all gave me a small hint."

The first year watched this interaction and couldn't figure out why the Head Boy told him to duck. The girl seemed very nice, in fact he had talked to her a few times, and she was after all the Head Girl.

"Now would you like to remove the spell so my clothes go back to normal?"

'No I rather like it."

"JAMES POTTER IF YOU DON'T CHANGE MY CLOTHES BACK RIGHT THIS INSTANT I WILL PERSONALY HEX YOU, THROW YOU OFF THE ASTRONOMY TOWER, THEN DROWN YOU IN THE LAKE!" Lily screamed.

The first year flinched, he had heard rumors that the Head Girl had a temper that the Head Boy mainly brought out but he hadn't seen it for himself yet.

James laughed, "Lily you would have to catch me first and that isn't going to happen." With that he sprinted out of the Gryffindor Common Room with Lily right behind him and the first year and her friends trailing her.

"POTTER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I CATCH UP TO YOU!" Lily shouted as she ran into the Great Hall not realizing where she was being led.

"Miss Evans!" Professor McGonagall looked astounded, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well Professor this Idiot here with the help of his friends charmed writing onto all my clothing," Lily frustrated told the Head of her House, "And he refuses to take it off."

"Miss Evans I don't see any writing on your uniform."

"Well Professor I am borrowing one of Miley's uniforms and the articles of clothing that still have the writing are covered at the moment. And I would rather not show them off in the middle of the Great Hall."

"And what does this writing say?"

"I would rather not say it."

"Come on Evans just tell her!" Sirius Black shouted from the crowd.

Lily turned her amazing green eyes and glared at Sirius, who shyly smiled back at her.

Turning back to the Head's table Lily decided to reply, "Professor all you need to know is that they charmed a false statement to my clothing."

At this point Dumbledore decided to rise, "Mister Potter can you please undo the charm on Miss Evans's clothes that declares her love for you, and can you, Mister Black, Mister Pettigrew and Mister Lupin please see me and Professor McGonagall after breakfast." (1)

James sighed preformed the counter curse and nodded that Professor Dumbledore.

Lily smiled and sat down with her best friends Miley Stewart and Jackie Deborn.

----------------------------------------

After breakfast the Marauders met with the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress and received their detentions. As they walked out of the Great Hall they noticed three girls leaning on a near by wall talking. James gulped as he noticed who they girls were.

Lily, Jackie, and Miley then noticed the Marauders and swiftly stood upright and walked over to them.

"Hello Boys." Jackie smiled. Her dirty blonde hair was in a messy bun and her grey eyes were shining menacingly.

"'Lo Ladies. Might I say that you look fabulous today."

"Stop talking crap Black and shut up." Miley frowned. Her brown hair was in two messily braids pig tails. Her dark forest green eyes frowned as well.

The Marauders could tell that the girls had gotten ready quickly for they were angry.

Sirius quickly stopped talking. He was used to Miley's anger for she was beater along with him on the Gryffindor team, but he had never seen it directed at him. He looked at his fellow Marauders and they all nodded. On queue they turned on their heels and sprinted for the Gryffindor Common Room, which was several floors up.

----------------------------------------

James looked behind him as they turned a corner. He didn't see the girls until a second later. The girls were sprinting after them and were gaining quickly.

"HURRY UP!" He yelled as the Marauders weaved their way through the younger students.

The students quickly moved towards the walls as the girls came up behind the Marauders.

With out warning a textbook flew in front of them stopping them as they were ready to turn another corner. They stopped and turned behind them to see Lily rubbing her arm.

"Nice throw Lily." Jackie Laughed as Lily swore under her breath.

"I was aiming for their heads. I missed, worse throw yet."

"Tiger Lily you threw that?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah and I wouldn't have missed if I didn't have to run up five flights of stairs."

"And you haven't ever tried out for the Quidditch Team?" Sirius continued looking floored.

"Yeah, why would I with big head Potter as captain." Lily stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you have to! You would be the best Chaser ever!" Sirius wailed some more.

"Hey!" James pretended to be mock hurt.

"You always told me that I was the best! How could you betray me like that?" James continued.

"You would be the best chaser after Big headed Potter here!" Sirius changed his sentence.

"I AM NOT BIG HEADED!" James looked frustrated at Sirius.

"You didn't get upset when Tiger Lily said it." Sirius pointed out to James.

"Will you both just SHUT UP!" Lily glared at the two boys.

James and Sirius immediately stopped talking. Remus shook his head at his friends' antics.

"Now, Idiots 1-3 and Remus, I am going to get you for what you did to me."

"What did we do again?" James asked.

"Potter you know perfectly well." Her voice was obviously being held back from shouting.

"Really I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Potter you and your friends have 3 seconds to start groveling before I make it so you won't be having **any** Marauder juniors."

The Marauders gulped as they looked at Lily whose glare at them was unwavering. A second later they were all on their knees kissing the hems of her robes begging for forgiveness.

They were so busy making sure that Lily didn't kill them they didn't notice the crowd that had formed around them and was now witnessing the Marauders groveling to Lily Evans.

A few minutes later Professor McGonagall walked up to the group, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON HERE?"

The Marauders stopped their groveling and looked up to see their Head of Gryffindor.

"Well professor we were just apologizing to Miss Evans here." Sirius started.

McGonagall gave the group a weird look, "Please gentlemen next time you apologize to Miss Evans please be standing upright and not be kissing the hems of her robes." With that McGonagall left the group and continued down the hall. Behind her she left a crowd of confused students.

Peter coughed uncomfortably into the silence.

"So um we'll be going now." James said as his eyes darted all about.

As the Marauders turned to leave Lily's voice stopped them, "Not so fast boys."

The Marauders then turned back to face Lily and her friends. "You didn't think that you would be getting off that easy?" Jackie asked.

"Gentlemen you have greatly offended me. What made you think that you would get off that easily?" Lily asked her voice staying perfectly even.

"Ummmm" That was all the Marauders could reply.

If there were only two things you were able to learn at Hogwarts they better be a) don't get a Marauder angry. But if more importantly b) don't mess with Lily Evans, Miley Stewart or Jackie Deborn.

The Marauders could prank you all they want but nothing could beat Lily, Jackie and Miley. They were amazingly nice to everyone until you got one of them mad.

Lily when angered was threatening, her eyes glowed and the look in them could render anyone motionless. She was 5 foot 5 and according to James Potter if she got angry enough her hair would get even redder and she grew a few feet. No one really believed him on the growing thing but when angered enough her hair did seem to become a more bloody shade of red.

Jackie's personality was loud, made it easier for her to get you in trouble if you hurt her or her friends. She was 5 foot 3 but her personality made her seem much bigger. Jackie was confident in herself and she intimidated others that way.

Miley was strong, being beater on the Gryffindor team had made sure of one thing for her, if she wanted to inflict physical pain to you it would hurt. You wouldn't guess by looking at her. At 17 she was 5 foot 5 and just below average weight. If you didn't know she played Quiddtich youwould have thought her to be a weak girl who couldn't throw a punch for her life. If you thought that you were completely wrong.

The girls were extremely smart too, they were the ones you go to if you want to be tutored. Their intelligence helped them if someone bugged them enough. And the Professors **loved** them, they were the perfect students and even though they were known to get in a few fights their records were seemingly perfect.

Miley sighed and whispered something to her two friends. Both of them looked at her shocked then they started to converse in quiet whispers. The Marauders watched this and started to slowly back away from the girls.

It was Lily's turn to sigh and she turned to the creeping away Marauders. "You don't have to try to sneak your way away. We have better things to do with our time then get revenge on the likes of you so go run away already."

Lily, Miley and Jackie all walked away from the crowd down the stairs and outside. The crowd looked after them and the Marauders decided that they wanted to know where the girls were going.

The boys fallowed the girls outside and to the Quidditch Pitch where they saw a heated game of Quidditch happening. Apparently this was usual for there was a large crowd watching the game.

_How long had this been going on?_ Each of the boys thought to themselves.

"Hey what are you idiots doing on the field during a game?" Someone from the air called down to them before passing the Quaffle.

The Marauders quickly moved themselves to the stands and watched as the two teams played. They were very mixed, all different years played from all different houses. Sirius turned to the boy he was sitting next to.

"How long have these games been going on?" He asked as he watched a girl dodge a bludger aimed at her head.

"For years, since before I've come. You have to be asked to join the teams and they only add people when someone graduates or decides that they can't play anymore." The boy replied quickly before cheering for a girl who looked quite a bit like Lily.

The boys were floored once again. In a flash the game was brought right above their heads as the Quaffle was stolen then chased down. The chaser holding the Quaffle was rammed into by a guy then the girl who looked a lot like Lily caught it and flew off towards the goals.

----------------------------------------

Half an Hour later the game was finished. The players landed on the ground and shook hands with each other all grinning, even the loosing team.

A girl sitting a few seats away from the Marauders stood up a microphone. "If I may present the winning team! As seeker: Jeffrey Macantosh from Ravenclaw! As Keeper: Artemis Thomas from Hufflepuff! As Chasers: Jackie Deborn from Gryffindor! Marc Synder from Slytherin! Lily Evans from Gryffindor! As beaters: Miley Sewart from Gryffindor! Jake Ellis from Slytherin!

And our loosing team! As seeker: Alyssa Rogers from Slytherin! As keeper: Kenny Macobic from Ravenclaw! As Chasers: Sarah Geller from Hufflepuff! Frank Longbottom from Gryffindor! Michelle Green from Hufflepuff! As Beaters: Rachel Geller from Ravenclaw! And Anthony Ables from Slytherin!

Good Game teams and see you next week!" The girl put away the microphone and walked down to the field. The Marauders were in shock that the Slytherins were getting along with everyone else. Quickly they ran down to the field. Not looking where he was going James ran into Lily who fell on the ground.

"Excuse me but will you look where you are going next time you Claude!" She shouted frustrated.

James stopped what he was doing and looked at Lily. He decided she was probably the best person to ask why the Slytherins were being gits. "Lily Bean! Why are the Slytherins being nice?"

"Potter there is a reason why you and your friends were never informed about these games. You are too prejudice against the Slytherins. For these games we forget what house we are in a have a good came of Quidditch. It doesn't matter how we feel about each other off the field but on the field we are all equal." Lily replied not looking up as she dusted herself off.

James Potter for the third time in a few hours was floored. He couldn't quite grasp how they could forget what house they were in and how they felt about each other. He couldn't grasp how they could hug on the field but as soon as they left if they touched each other the Slytherins would act as if they were dirtied. Promptly James fainted.

* * *

**hello everyone! Yesa start to another story. I promise that i am working on my others i just had a horrible writers block and this story came out of it. **

**(1) so Dumbledore did not see through Lily's clothes if any of you thought that. He is a careful observer and figured out what James would would have placed on her clothing.**

xoxox  
XxlivinghopexX


	2. Fool me once shame on you Fool me twice

**Chapter 2: Fool me once shame on you. Fool my twice shame on me.**

He heard voices as he woke up and decided not to open his eyes just yet.

"You know if the Quidditch wasn't interesting that sure would have made up for it." James heard a girl's voice state.

"Jackie! That's mean, I mean he fainted!" Another girl's voice reprimanded her friend.

James slowly opened his eyes to see Remus, Sirius, and Peter all staring at me.

"Thank God you're awake!" Sirius hugged him friend.

James pulled back a bit and looked over Sirius's shoulder confused. Lily, Miley and Jackie were standing by his bed heatedly talking about something.

James looked confusedly over at his friends.

"They have been like that for the past twenty minutes." Remus stated as if reading his friend's mind.

"Well it isn't my fault that he couldn't handle the information." The Marauders watched as Lily's voice got considerably louder and she threw her hands up in aggravation.

"Lily, we know that it isn't your fault and it was really funny to watch him faint….oh they are watching us. We need to stop talking now." Miley replied to her friends.

The three girls turned around and started at the Marauders.

"Good Morning Sunshine." Jackie rolled her eyes at James.

James smiled broadly, "Evans! I knew you cared for me!" James then turned to his friends, "See I told you that she cared! You never believed me but she is here making sure that I am alright after fainting. I mean who would do that if they didn't care. Audrey always did when we were together!" James gloated to his friends.

Lily raised her right eye brow, "Potter, sorry to ruin your fantasies but I am here because I was talking to you when you fainted and the professors made me come here."

James smile faltered, "But you stayed! That has to mean something."

"Yes it means that Pomfrey wouldn't let me leave for I had a few nasty cuts from the game today."

James looked to his fellow Marauders as if to confirm what she said, even though he knew that she was telling the truth.

"Sorry Prongs she is telling the truth. She was healed about ten minutes ago then she, Jackie and Miley started a conversation about something or other until Madam Pomfrey is positive that her cuts are fully healed."

As if she knew they were talking about her Madam Pomfrey walked out. "Alright Miss Evans lift up your shirt and we will check those cuts." She didn't look up.

"Madam may we please do this somewhere less open, I would rather not lift up my shirt around Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew." Lily replied

"Oh of course dear!" Lily and Madam Pomfrey walked behind a curtain and James frowned a bit.

"Well Prongs if it makes you feel better she has a very nice looking back." Peter told James.

Sirius nudged Peter, "Wormtail we were not supposed to let him know that she had lifted her shirt up before."

"WHAT! YOU SAW HER BACK!" James was frustrated.

Lily then walked out from behind the curtain, "Oh my Potter, a guy saw my back how horrible." She replied sarcastically.

"But why could they before and not now?" James was now confused.

"They don't all have random needs to declare their undying love for me at random hours of the day. I most certainly didn't appreciate the 3 a.m. serenade."

The Matron the decided to join the group, "Lily darling you are free to go, but please next time try not to get hurt as much." The Matron smiled at Lily.

This amazed the Marauders. They had been in the Hospital Wing a lot and they were never smiled at or called darling.

"Of course Madam, Also Mr. Potter has awakened you should probably tend to him instead of talking to me." Lily returned the Matron's smile.

"Dear you are quite correct. I will talk to you again Lily." The Madam Pomfrey walked over to James and started performing spells to check him over.

----------------------------------------

As the Marauders walked out of the Hospital Wing, they talked about all that they had found out. "…and apparently they are all chummy on the field with Slytherins then off the field they hate each other. It is so weird and how could a Slytherin be nice? Those girls are so frustrating!" James finished telling them what he heard.

"I still find it horrible that they didn't invite us, the Marauders, to play Quidditch with them. Don't they know that we are the best Quidditch players around?"

"Don't flatter yourself Black." A voice spoke from behind them.

The Marauders turned around to see a girl with a frown on her face.

"KELLY!" Sirius smiled.

"That's not my name."

"Crystal?" Sirius tried again.

"No."

"Katie?" The girl shook her head.

"Katherine?"

"No."

"KC?"

"Lara." The girl sighed.

"No, I'm positive that your name starts with a k. Um Kami?"

"Lara."

"Kali?"

"Lara"

"Kathy?"

"No."

"Keri?

"No."

"Chelsea?"

"No."

"Kelsey?"

"NO."

"Alright I give up, what is your name!"

"My name is Lara!" The girl was now heavily glaring at Sirius.

"Well I knew that."

"Black I was going to give you some information on the Quidditch Games but now I'm not so sure."

"WHY NOT!"

"Good Bye Black."

"No Lara please tell me!"

"I was going to say that the people who choose who gets to play are six girls. They decide if you are prejudice against other players and if you can't play they teach you."

"Who are they?"

"Let's just say they are in different houses."

With that Lara Michaels disappeared and that Marauders had no clue where she went.

James turned to his friends, "I bet you we can figure out who they are! First step talk to Deborn she is a gossip monger so she will of course know."

The Marauders ran down the halls towards the Gryffindor Common Room. As they ran in they slid towards the fireplaces where Jackie, Miley and Lily were.

"DEBORN!"

Jackie turned around and glared at the Marauders, "What do you lot want?"

The Marauders slowed down and fell into the chairs. "Deborn you know a lot about what happens here at Hogwarts right?" James asked quickly.

"Sure, why do you want to know?"

"Well you see we have this mystery that we were hoping that you could help us with." James answered.

"And this Mystery would be?" Lily looked at the Marauders.

"Unimportant. Deborn what can you tell us about the six girls who choose players for your weekend games?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? You know everything that goes on at this school!" Sirius jumped up from his seat.

"Well they have changed since we were chosen so I can't say. I can tell you that Abby used to be one." Jackie glared at the boys.

"Pennington? I remember her! So if we get in contact with her we will be able to find out who they are?" James grinned.

"May be, but she probably won't tell you. It is a major secret who the six are."

"Right thanks Deborn."

--------------------------------------------

"**Someone is on to us girls." Six girls met in a darkened room hidden from the eyes of most Hogwarts students. **

"**How do you know?" Snapped another. **

"**I was in the Common Room, when I heard the Marauders questioning Deborn. She told them to go talk to Abby who used to be one of us." **

"**So all we need to do is get in contact with her first and stop them in their tracts they can not know anything about us." Another voice spoke. **

"**Right, I'll contact her before they do." The first voice spoke. **

**All six girls pulled out a small key and touched the tips as they repeated the same lines they always did. That they learned when they joined this group, "May our secret stay untold, and we always be unknown, let us live on forever." **

**Quietly each girl left the room making sure they were unnoticed. **

----------------------------------------------

The girls walked into the Common Room that night laughing.

"I bet a galleon if I kissed him on the cheek he would trip over something a few minutes after." Lily smiled.

"Now Lily, have faith in the boy. At least bet two galleons." Miley mock scolded Lily.

This caused the girls to laugh even harder. The Marauders looked over at the laughing girls and decided that they wanted to know what was up forgetting the letter they were writing to Abby.

"Ladies what is so particularly funny this evening?" James asked well walking up to the girls.

"Besides how your face looks?" Lily giggled.

"What's wrong with my face?" James asked slightly panicked.

"What isn't wrong with your face?" Lily retorted.

James frowned at Lily as Sirius fell off his chair laughing.

"So Potter is there a reason for you coming over here or did you just have an urgent feeling to act ridiculous in front of us for our entertainment?" Lily grinned.

"Why yes I wanted to know why was so funny that you brought out your beautiful smile and laughed your wonderful laughed." James winked at Lily.

"Potter get over yourself." She pushed him off his chair so he fell on the ground.

James looked astounded that he was pushed off his chair. The only people who pushed him off his chair were the Marauders but now Lily had as well. A gigantic smile came across him face.

"YOU TOUCHED ME!" He screamed with joy.

"Oh Merlin, Potter please shut your mouth before I have to help you," Lily rolled her eyes.

"I would **love** for you to help me close my mouth." James raised his eyebrows at Lily.

"Fine.** Silencio**!" Lily smirked as James realized what happened.

James frowned at Lily who was attempting to look innocent.

"Night Potter." Lily kissed James on the cheek pushed him towards his friends and walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room all the way to the Head Dorms.

Five minutes later her friends came in laughing hysterically, "Lily you should have seen him. HE tripped over the couch, two chairs, a first year and a fifth year, it was beautiful."

"That means pay up girls." Lily smiled as Jackie and Miley each handed her two galleons.

"You know this means that he isn't going to leave you alone for a while." Miley's face turned serious.

"Yeah I know, but I also know that I can scare Potter away from asking me out." Lily nodded at her friend.

"Too True!" Jackie leapt onto the couch.

Later that night the three girls made their way up to Lily's room where they all fell asleep with out changing.

The next morning the girls were happily sitting at the Gryffindor table when the Marauders came in a sat down next to them.

"Good Morning Ladies." Sirius smiled at them.

"What is good about a Morning that you're around?" Miley didn't even look up from her food.

"Ouch that hurt Miley."

"It was supposed to Black."

The girls went back to eating pretending that the Marauders weren't there. In the middle of breakfast the owls came in. The Marauders looked and saw that the girls had each gotten at least one owl when Lily got two. They were kind of sad to see that they got none.

"Alyssa, April I think you would be glad to know that Alex had written to us." Miley smiled.

"Miley, why do you call us by our middle names randomly?" Jackie hit her head on the table.

"Cause then no one will know who I am talking to."

"But Amelia everyone knows our middle names." Jackie smirked at Miley.

"Oh right, I forgot." Miley frowned.

"What did Alex have to say?" Lily ignored her best friends' conversation.

"Oh the normal Parents are driving him crazy about marrying someone. He misses us a ton and can't wait for winter break so we can come and see him."

The girls nodded and Lily went back to reading her mail.

"So Lily Bean who is the letter from." James asked noticing how intently Lily was reading.

"It's a pity that someone took the spell off you Potter I was getting used to not having to hear your voice."

"You know that you love my voice."

"No I really don't."

"So who is the letter from?"

"My husband." Lily replied then went back to reading her letter. Ignoring the fact that James looked like he was going to kill someone very soon, either that or faint.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR HUSBAND? LILY ALYSSA EVANS YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT! WHEN WERE YOU MARRIED?" James started shouting because he was so shocked.

The entire Great Hall turned to look at the pair. Lily decided then it would be a good time to look up.

"What are you on about Potter?" Lily asked in a confused voice.

"You you just said that letter was from your husband."

"Potter I would never have guessed you to a person who would take a joke seriously."

Everyone in the Great Hall held their breath.

"A joke? It was a joke?" James asked confused.

"Yes, I don't have a husband Potter. I might be engaged but I don't have a husband. At least yet I don't."

"YOU'RE ENGAGED!"

"Wow Potter you really are gullible. I got you twice with in five minutes; I don't think you deserve to be a Marauder or a prankster anymore if you can't tell a joke from the truth." Lily went back to eating her breakfast.

James looked flabbergasted.

Sirius looked like he was about to die from trying not to laugh.

Remus looked upset at Sirius's behavior.

Peter looked confused.

Lily looked bored.

Miley looked like a hyena from all the laughing she was doing.

Jackie looked like she was planning a way to push either Miley or Sirius off the bench.

Dumbledore looked amused.

McGonagall looked upset.

And the rest of the occupants of the Great Hall looked amazed.

* * *

**Hello Everyone. This chapter took longer than i expceted but here it is. Kind Of random i know. Thank you so much for reading.**

**xoxo  
XxlivinghopexX**


	3. Waking

**Hey everyone i am sorry that it is soo short but it just came to me and i was acutally able to update one fo my stories. Also for anyone who looked at this chapter already i am really sorry i didn't realize that i had forgotten to take the rest of teh story out of it so it was only this chapter. Hope everyone could forgive me**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Waking**

That evening the Marauders walked into the Gryffindor Common Room to see a red-head asleep on the couch with books sitting all around her.

"Where are Miley and Jackie?" Remus asked slightly confused.

"No clue."

James walked over to Lily and kneeled down infront of her. " Lily Bean you need to wake up." He shook her a bit. James failed in waking her up for all she did was roll over so she didn't face him anymore.

"Lily Bean you really need to wake up." James tried again.

"Five more minutes Miley." Lily mumbled.

The Marauders looked at each other before decideding to try again in five minutes.

Ten minutes had gone by and Lily still showed no signs of waking up. So James and Sirius decided to jump on her seeing if that would wake up.

She didn't wake up but mumbled for Miley and Jackie to get off of her.

Remus walked over to her sleeping form well james and Sirius continued to sit on her, "Lily, I think it would be best if you woke up."

"Go away." Lily's voice was a little clearer.

The Marauders heard some quiet giggles and looked up to see Miley and Jackie coming down the stairs.

"Thank god you guys are here we found Lily and we can't seem to wake her up." James turned to look at them.

"Where is Lily?" Jackie raised her eyebrows at James and Sirius.

"Well you see we might have sat on her to see if that would wake her up."

"You guys suck at waking up Lily. She hates waking up." Miley laughed before she walked over next to Lily's head, "Lily babe you need to wake up."

"Miley I already told you no." Lily turned over again making James and Sirius fall a bit.

"Babe I know you don't want to wake up but you have to."

"No."

Miley smiled then walked out of the Common Room. A few minutes later she came back with some food and held it in front of Lily's face.

The Marauders watched as slowly Lily awoke. "Mmm Food, but Miley how is it that you and Jackie are sitting on me and I can see you."

"Lily you see Jackie and I aren't sitting on you."

"Then who is?"

"Potter and Black."

"Why are they sitting on me?"

"They thought it would wake you up"

"Are they stupid?"

"Appears so."

"Alright." Lily turned over so that James and Sirius fell off of her and stood up to stretch for digging into the food that Miley had brought up for her.

"So Potter, Black what do you think the appropriate punishment for sitting on me should be?" Lily asked as soon as she a more fully awake, "I'm thinking a good punch or two."

"Well Tiger Lily you see, I think it would be best if we all forgot about this little incident." Sirius smiled at her.

"I think it would be best if you ran." Lily smiled back at him.

James and Sirius both hearing what Lily said took off out of the Common Room leaving a laughing Lily in their wake.

Lily, Miley and Jackie sat down for breakfast as usual and watched the boys go by.

"So what would you rate him?" A male voice came from behind Lily, asking about a Hufflepuff that had just walked by.

"Why would I rate guys in the first place Potter?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Okay lets say I am a ten what would he be?"

"A twenty." Lily smiled at him before turning back to her breakfast.

James looked like he was going to faint.

Later in Transfiguration James came up to Lily again.

"Are you sure that he would be a twenty? Because I was thinking he would be more of a two if I was a ten."

"Potter I am perfectly positive that he would be a twenty if you were a ten. Now please leave me alone and let me work."

"Lily Bean we have nothing to work on. I know you finished all your homework, so why don't you sit and talk to me?"

"Because it would mean that I would have to listen to you, which you know perfectly well that I don't want to do. And secondly I might die from having to listen to your voice any more than I have to." Lily then turned away from James signaling the end of the conversation.

She pulled a book out of her bag and started to write different things in it. James attempted to look over her shoulder but she pinched his arm when he was about to read what she was writing.

"I don't think I gave you permission to be reading my notes Potter." She glared at him.

"Notes? Notes on what my Lily Bean." James gave her his most charming smile.

Lily looked at him like he was crazy, "Potter are you alright? Because I know in a million years you would never ask such a stupid question and expect to get a reply from me." Lily turned and walked away from James and over the Jackie and Miley, and immediately pulled out the book again and started to whisper to them about what ever she had just written in the book.

James looked over at Sirius, "So what do you think that they are talking about?"

"Their secret plan to get me to fall for Miss Deborn there." Sirius replied.

Remus who had joined the conversation and James both looked at Sirius like he was crazy which he probably was and shook their heads both silently wondering why they were his friends.

----------------------------------------------

"**The idiots never got a chance to contact Abby, I am pretty sure they have forgotten about it for the moment but I don't expect it to last long. Lupin will probably remember and they will contact Abby. Luckily I have already contacted her and warned her about them. She agreed and said that she will tell them that she has no clue what they are talking about and that she has never played the game in her life." One of the girls declared quietly to her companions. **

"**I was informed recently that Alyssa Rogers from Slytherin and Kenny Macobic from Ravenclaw have to stop playing, it seems that the stress of OWLs is getting to them and no matter how much they love to play the game they need to put their education first." Another member spoke out. **

**The remaining five girls nodded understanding. They remembered when they had to take the horrible OWLs. They were glad that they were over. **

**The first girl spoke up again, "That means we all need to keep a look out for a two new members. And Make sure that you aren't obvious in what you are doing, remember the Marauders are on to us and we can't let them know what is going on." **


End file.
